


Noblesse Oneshots

by purplepirateninjasofdeath



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepirateninjasofdeath/pseuds/purplepirateninjasofdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of noblesse short stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secret Hobbies

Tao discretely peeked over the screen of his laptop, grey eyes momentarily connecting with blue and Takeo nodded in return.

“Hey you two,” Shark spat, pointing his bade between the two of them. “We’re going to… study our objective” Shark’s mouth curled into a hair raising smile, and hammer chuckled behind him, cookie crumbs falling to the floor. Tao sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Did you want us to come?” Shark’s eyebrows knit together before he threw his head back and laughed.

“Of course not! You two would just mess everything up. Just stay here and do,” He paused and looked between the two of them, “Whatever it is, you two weirdos do.”

Tao lifted a thin black eyebrow and looked over at Kranz, who blinked and walked out the door in front of him. Hammer snorted and shoved another cookie into his mouth the door shutting behind him.

Tao groaned. “Can you believe those guys?!” Tao shouted, slamming the lid of his laptop shut. “So loud and crude and Hammer?! He’s just disgusting.” A smirk tugged at the corner of Takeo’s lips and he cleaned the barrel of his pistol. Takeo was used to Tao’s blabbering by now and honestly he couldn’t blame him. The others refused to let him speak his mind and well, Tao’s personality demanded he do so. Takeo himself didn’t quite understand. He was less expressive than others. Hell even Shark showed more expression than him. Tao has always told him it was weird, and had even tried multiple times to get him to show emotion. He even went as far as putting itching powder in his clothes. Not that it made any difference. Takeo kept the same old, stone faced expression.

“Hey!” Takeo was pulled back from his thoughts by a hand waving in front of his face “Are you ok? You seem out of it. Well, more so that usual.” Tao popped the ammo clip back in his gun and placed it on the table he was sat on.

“I’m fine. Just, thinking.” Tao narrowed his eyes slightly before turning his computer to face Takeo. Scrawled across the top written in bold letters was “Korean for Idiots”. Tao waggled his eyebrows and scooted toward the other man.

“What the hell do you have planned now?” Takeo sighed and dropped his head back. He could feel the impending headache already. Tao shrugged.

“I heard Kranz talking about our next mission. We’re to be relocated to Korea and I figured we might as well learn the language so we can get the information we need.” Tao paused and tapped a few buttons on his keyboard. “I’ve already learned quite a bit so all we have to do is teach you how to read, write and speak in Korean!”

A sharp pain shot through Takeo’s temple. He rolled his eyes “This is going to be a wonderful evening.” Tao placed his laptop on the floor where they could both easily see the screen.

“Ok, we’ll start with the basics. This here is-” Takeo nodded as Tao spoke. He had to admit he was interested. Not that he’d ever let Tao know; That man did not need the satisfaction.

“Now repeat after me.” Takeo furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to pronounce the words like Tao. A small giggle escaped the black haired man.

“What the hell did I just say Tao!”

“Nothing! Nothing! you said everything right! Thats exactly how you say ‘Lovely’ when talking about a-” tao paused, suppressing another laugh from his mouth. “Woman.” Takeo raised an eyebrow at him and Tao continued. “So basically you’d say, ‘You are a very lovely woman’ or something along those lines.”

“If what I’m saying is right, then why do you keep laughing?” Tao snorted.

“I’m just trying to imagine you getting a woman. Imaginary Takeo is not having the best luck.” Tao tilted his head sideways in thought and was tapping his chin with his finger. Takeo growled and punched Tao as hard as he could in the awkward position. Tao hissed and rubbed his arm, looking at the other man with a pout on his face.

“Fine fine. I’m sorry. lets continue.” Tao’s face was blank as he pointed at the screen. If Takeo ever found out he’d been teaching him Korean wrong, he’d most definitely be dead by morning.


	2. Trouble Makers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rajak and Rael were little trouble makers when they were little
> 
> This is based around chapter 302 when Rajak says ” He left a message using the Kertia clan’s secret method”

A soft knocking sounded through the large room. The lord tipped his head up as the big doors creaked open. He wiped the smile off of his face and swung his leg back over the arm and sat up straight, he was lord after all. A tall figure walked toward the front of his throne, knelt on his left leg and bowed.

“My lord?” He asked, knowing the exact reason he had been called down. His eyebrow twitched and an irritated frown tugged at the corner of his mouth.

“Ragar,” The Lord crossed his legs and rested his chin on the top of his hands. “As I’m sure you know, your sons have been a bit unruly lately.”

“Yes my lord. I keep telling them to calm down.“ Ragar began only to be cut off by the lords palm inches from his face. He moved his head away eyes widening slightly.

“I did not call you here to tell you to calm your children.” The Lord tilted his head up proudly, before looking back down at him. “I simply wanted to tell you that I’m glad they’re not afraid to be children. My Raskeria wouldn’t dream of having fun.” He hummed and placed his hands on his hips. “Poor child will never know what fun is.”

Ragar coughed, still kneeling before the lord.

The chuckled and nodded “Yes, pardon me for getting carried away. I just wanted to tell you that their childish actions are to be expected of children, and are not bothersome to the Lord.” Ragar smiled under his mask and nodded.

“You’re excused.” And with that Ragar got up to go and keep an eye on his sons.

 …

 Rajak sighed and folded his arms in his lap.  He’d been trying to listen to the Leader in front of him but he was bored out of his skull; Not that he’d ever let anyone know. He looked from his book and turned his head to look out the small crack left in the door. He craned his eyes as a soft white glow radiated off the wall beyond him. He peered back toward the clan leader too see if he was aware of the light. But he only stared forward and lectured away. Pursing his lips together, Rajak peered out the door again. A small tuft of blonde hair bounced passed the door way. A huge grin crept its way onto his lips. Bouncing excitedly, he waited for the leader to turn away from him and ran out the door. Rajak had never been gladder to be a pureblood of the fastest clan in Lukedonia.

“Rael!” Rajak whispered as he fled down the halls.

“Over here!” A small voiced piped from a dark corner of one of the halls.

“How did you do that? The leader had no idea that there was a message on the wall!” Rael’s eyes crinkled as his smile grew even more.

“I was listening in on Father and the Lord’s conversation earlier, and I heard Father tell him about how the Kertia Clan has a secret method of talking! I tried to do it and it worked!”

Rajak’s eyes furled. “You listened in on their conversation?” he asked and Rael nodded his smile fading. “We’re not supposed to set foot anywhere near the throne room, let alone listen to a conversation!”   
  
Rael rolled his eyes. “Oh shush. They didn’t know and now no one will know what our plans are! You can be in training and we’ll still be able to talk!” Rajak sighed.

“Ok. What are we going to do today?”

…

The lord hummed his amusement. “Do you think Rael knew we knew he was there?”

Ragar smiled “My children don’t yet know acting from truth. And they might as well learn a few tricks while they’re young.” 


	3. Summer Shedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M-21′s stray hairs are becoming a little overwhelming

M-21's grey eyes narrowed as they landed on a strand of silver hair laying on his suit jacket. Checking for prying eyes, he pinched the hair with two fingers and dropped it onto the sidewalk, the wind carrying away all the evidence.

A few days later, M-21 found another silver hair on his dark work jacket, only this time, it was laying with three others. He sighed as he brushed them off his shoulder. He glanced toward Tao and Takeo, who appeared to not have noticed anything, and continued his patrol of the school.

The time between each hair spotting was becoming more and more frequent, but worst of all, the amount of hair was even more noticeable. M-21 decided it would be a good idea to wear a white shirt to try to hide the copious amounts of silver hair falling from his head, except now they were beginning to find their way onto the black furniture in the living room. M-21 looked over to Frankenstein. His blue eyes were narrowed to slits and a frown tugged at his face. His arms were crossed, and a finger tapped on his chin as he glared at the silver strands that riddled the couch. M-21 grit his teeth as those blue eyes soon locked with his. Frankensteins eyebrows narrowed even further before he hummed and walked down toward the labs.

The next time M-21 worried about his escaped hair was on a Saturday. Shinwoo and the others were having dinner, and playing a board game that seemed to be a lot more pain inducing than it needed to be. A small gag sounded from the table the children were sat at. Multiple pairs of eyes landed on Shinwoo, whose face was scrunched in a would be humorous expression, had it not been for a dire and slightly embarrassing reason. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he pulled a distinctive silver hair from his mouth. Five sets of household eyes landed on M-21, who coughed awkwardly and looked away.

"Dont worry ajussi!" Yuna laughed. "We all shed sometimes!" The household stood silent, and a small "oh" sounded from Tao's direction. Shinwoo joined in with the laughter and they continued their game.

The next morning M-21 shlumped down the stairs. This "shedding" problem was really getting out of hand. His hair was even beginning to infiltrate the school. Small tufts of hair could be seen floating through the air more often than not. M-21 needed to find a way to contain his hair soon. Maybe he could shave his head?  He shuddered at the thought, but it was definitely something to think about. Especially if he wanted this hair fiasco to stop. A soft ringing sounded from M-21's phone and he pulled it out of his pocket to read the message.

"Come down to the lab as soon as you have a chance. -Frankenstein,"

M-21 sighed. He had no doubt Frankenstein wanted to talk about his hair. His thumbs tapped out a reply and he headed for the elevator.

When he made it to the lab, he saw Frankenstein typing away at one of the many computers.

"Tao's done some research, and it seems we've decided about what to do about you're shedding problem." Frankenstein spoke, sliding his glasses onto the top of his head. M-21 tried to keep his nerves in check. He really didn't want to have to shave his head. He nodded in response and Frankenstein continued.

"Tao's found a long haired dog brush that will help contain the stray hair." M-21 cocked an eyebrow. "I know it's unconventional, but the thickness and shed amount of your hair is close to that of a long haired dog, and we know that your regular brush isn't working." Frankenstein held out the wired hair brush in question.

"And it will help?" M-21 asked as he grabbed the comb from the blonde.

"The bristles are close together. They should pull out all stray hair and keep them contained in the comb. You'll have to brush your hair three times a day to catch most of the loose hair."

"So I don't have to shave my head?" M-21 asked, thumbing at one of the many bristles. Frankenstein laughed.

"No. If you brush it often, it shouldn't be a problem. Takeo mentioned  that your hair is prone to frizz, and brushing it as much as you need to, will make it worse, so the metal bristles should help with that as well." M-21 nodded.

“I believe this is seasonal.” He began again. “Its summer, and we’ve never had a problem before. You’re probably just “shedding your winter coat”. All we have to do is wait it out.”

“How long do you think it’ll be until my hair stops falling out?” M-21 questioned. He really didn’t want this to continue for long, or may end up bald any way.

“Probably for another few weeks. Considering how much hair you’ve already lost, you should be about done.” M-21 nodded again.

"Thank you." He spoke, and Frankenstein waved him off. Now it was time for M-21 to brush his hair. A lot.


	4. Game Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinwoo and the other decide to change things up a bit.

“Director it’s us!” Shinwoo’s voice could be heard clearly over the thunderous knocking from the front door. Rai peeked over the rim of his cup and Frankenstein sighed heavily as he stood up to answer it. The door opened and a mop of red hair bolted past the blonde and into the large living room, a black box resting in the crook of his arm. Ik-han followed close behind and a mess of tangled cords trailed behind him. Suyi and Yuna smiled at Frankenstein as he closed the door gently behind them.

“We know you've been feeling down about always losing to us in the PC game,” Shinwoo started at he began to unwind the mess of cords, and plug them into their designated spots on the box. “And since you’re not getting any better, we decided it may work to try something different this time.” He finished and handed to box to Ik-han, who eagerly took it to the TV and plugged the power cord into the wall. The large mounted TV blinked from black to blue and a beep sounded from the box as a green light turned blinked to life on the front. 

“I'm not good at computer games either, “ Suyi shrugged “The controls never feel right and I can't get aimed correctly, so I play more on console!” 

“We thought that you may have the same problem, so we brought Suyi’s for you to try out instead! ” Yuna finished with a smile, and handed Rai a black object with two joysticks and colored buttons.

“Ok,” Shinwoo flung himself on the couch next to Rai and showed him how to correctly hold the controller. “You hold it like this.you use the left stick is to move, and the right to aim and look around. Bumpers switch weapons, and the triggers shoot” Rai gripped the controller and tapped the buttons hesitantly as Ik-han continued to tell him which buttons did what. 

“We’re playing the same gave we do on the PC, so the rules stay the same.” 

“Don't worry if you don't get it your first or second try, it’s hard to get used to.” Ik-han added, and the girls nodded in agreeance. Rai hummed as he stared at the device in his hands. Soon, the game jolted to a start and music spilled loudly from the TV speakers.

“Three, two, one,” The screen counted down, and Shinwoo hunched over, his focus solely on the controller in his hands. “Rai’s eyebrows furrowed together in confusion “START” The game yelled and Frankenstein folded his arms across his chest. A nervous air filled the room from both his master and himself. Shots soon rang out, as fast as they usually did, only a stunned silence followed after. In big, flashing red letters, the screen read: RAI WINS. Five heads slowly looked toward the man in question, who appeared to be just as shocked as they were.

“T-that was just beginners luck.” Shinwoo rationed, and nodded, more to himself than anyone else  “I want a rematch!” Rai nodded as well and Frankenstein smiled to himself. Rai relaxed, if only a little, as Shinwoo started the game again.

“You got it Rai! Beat him again!” The other three children cheered as Rai’s character walked forward. More shots and another game over screen fell over Shinwoo’s character. He slumped in his seat, mouth agape, and Ik-han quickly swiped the controller from him.

“It’s my turn!” He shouted and pushed his glasses up. “It would appear that we need a professional.” The girls laughed as Rai stared at the end screen on the monitor.   
“Good job Rai! We knew you could do it!” The girls laughed as Shinwoo mumbled to himself and Frankenstein grinned once more. It would seem his master was finally getting used to technology.


	5. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rael spends his first day at Ye Ran High School.

Rael didn't know why he was so nervous. It wasn’t like it was his first time out in the human world. To be honest, he’d been out more than he would have liked. Rael knew how humans worked, mostly. And if he  _ did  _ do something wrong, he could always erase their memories. However, even with his mental reassurance, Rael was still uncharacteristically nervous.

He straightened the tie around his neck, for what must has been the third time in five minutes, took a deep breath and walked past the gates that led into Ye Ran High School. Rael walked slowly, surveying his surroundings in case the need of a speedy escape arose.

He walked with his hands in his pockets and ignored the gasping awe’s of the human students surrounding him. He clicked his tongue in annoyance before a familiar, and joyful voice spoke behind him. He turned to face the speaker and blinked when he came face to face with Tao.

“Good morning Rael!” A wide smile sat on his lips and Rael wondered if he’d ever seen the man without one. He quickly decided that he had, and changed his thought to the speaker again.

Rael replied with a curt ‘Morning’ and Tao’s smile seemed to grow wider. If that was even possible.

“Is today your first day at school?” 

“I wanted to see what the big deal was.” He folded his arms defensively across his chest and Tao nodded and waved in reply as Rael continued his leisurely pace toward class.

His footsteps were muffled by the overwhelming hum of talking children. He’d been here not even seven minutes and the noise was already getting on his nerves. Rael picked up his pace and soon found himself outside of the classroom. The large wooden door screeched loudly as he pushed it open, and the loud conversations abruptly stopped as everyone turned to look at him. As soon as the students realized he wasn’t the teacher, they turned back to talk to one another.

“Hey big bro!” Shinwoo hollered across the room at him, and he rolled his eyes at his new nickname. Suyi and Yuna smiled and patted the empty desk behind them. Rael slid into the desk and flinched as Ik-han slammed a rather large textbook onto his desk.

“Every time a new student shows up, one of has to share. So I grabbed an extra book this time.” he pushed his glassed up on his nose and rael blinked at his as he thumbed through the pages. His eyes narrowed as walls and walls of pointless text stared menacingly back at him.

“First days are always the worst.” Yuna spoke as she noticed the furrow set in his brow.

“It’ll be no big deal after a while, and we’ll all be here if you need anything!” Rai nodded from his desk and Rael mumbled a quiet ‘Thank you’. He quickly averted his gaze as heat flooded his cheeks. 

Rael sat through class after class of boring note taking and useless quizzes. He tapped his foot against the tiled floor beneath him. He had no idea how Siera and the Noblesse could possibly enjoy it here. Even the annoying red haired human was asleep at his desk! He began to plot his escape but was interrupted by a loud bell sounding through the speakers. Shinwoo yawned and stretched, his back cracking loudly as he did so. A loose sheet of paper hung from his cheek for a moment, and Rael couldn’t help but snort at him. 

“Finally! I thought lunch was never coming!” he shouted and bolted toward the cafeteria and the rest of them followed behind.

 

This, Rael was all too familiar with. The group of students had sat down around a large, rectangle table, and, placed in front of all of them, a hot bowl of ramen.

“We know you like ramen, so we figured it’d be good to get you for lunch.” Yuna smiled toward him as she spoke. Shinwoo had already began to dug in as his mouth was currently stuffed to the brim with noodles. The cafeteria nose was just as bad, if not worse than the crowded hallways, but didn’t seem to bother him as it had earlier. 

Lunch went by too fast by Rael’s opinion, but the rest of his classes seemed to pass much easier for him, and before he knew it, it was over. The final bell rung in his ears and the students almost cheered as they sprinted from the room. 

‘So Rael,” Suyi asked with a tilted grin, “How was your first day?” Everyone turned to look at him, Siera included, and he cleared his throat. A small blush rose to his cheeks and he folded his arms across his chest.

“It was better than I thought it would be.” his reply was curt and the girls giggled at him. They smiled and  began to talk to Siera as they threw their packs over their shoulders and left the toom. Rael didn’t try to hide the smile on his face as he followed behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm rewriting this from a small prompt I did about a year ago, before we found out Rael joined the "guard" of the school. I'm going to write both from him as a student and a faculty member. Next chapter will be the other one! :)


	6. Finals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rael finishes out his first week of school, and tops it off with a test

Rael's first day of school was not what he'd expected. The halls weren't as cramped as he'd imagined they'd be, the teachers not as annoying, and the food wasn’t disgusting. Though, he's not sure what else he should have expected from a school under the careful eyes of Frankenstein. 

He didn’t think day two would be any different, and in the long run, it really wasn’t. Rael stood from his desk as soon as the last class bell rung and turned to look at the red headed human moaning and groaning behind him. He was stretching and leaning so far back, Rael was surprised the chair didn't collapse under him; if he was being completely honest with himself, he was disappointed it didn't.

"Was the second day of school worst or better than the first?" Yuna asked with her ever cheerful tone, and Rael’s reply was a simple shrug. She laughed and he jumped slightly as Shinwoo wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Rael grimaced and glared at him, but it didn’t seem to do much but make him lean more, and he shrugged them off.

"The day isn't done yet, we still have to go to the PC lounge!" Ik-han cheered loudly from behind him. "We have to teach you how to play games. It’s-" he paused, "It's practically tradition now," The rest nodded, Rai, Siera, and Regis included. 

Rael furrowed his brow as he spoke, "That seems a little childish, don’t you think?”

“Hah!” Shinwoo yelled, and he cringed away from the sudden ringing in his ears. “If you call violence and fun childish, then yes.” Shinwoo looked far too excited as he finished.

"As fun as that sounds, I'm going to have to pass," Suyi sighed and slung her pack over shoulder and paused just outside of the school doors. "I have way too much homework to do." The two boys groaned and defeatedly slumped their shoulders.

"I forgot about that," Shinwoo mumbled and Ikhan pushed on the rim of his glasses, sliding them back up his nose. “We also have that test tomorrow.”

Rael didn’t think it possible, but Shinwoo managed to slouch even more. “I forgot about that also,”

"Mr. Park never takes it easy on us when he schedules tests, so i guess it’d be a good idea to study." Shinwoo sighed and scratched his head. “You picked the worst week to come to school.” A chorus of laughter followed after he finished, and Rael turned to Rai with a raised eyebrow, who shrugged and continued on.

***

"Rael!" Mr. Park’s voice echoed through the classroom, and Rael perked at his name.

“I see you didn't turn in your homework," shinwoo let out an audible 'oof' in front of him, and he rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to smack him.

"I was unaware that I needed to bring it back," He stated matter of factly, and Mr. Park, the unusually large teacher, sighed. 

“Giving the fact this is only your third day here, I’ll forget about it. But I expect yesterdays, and todays homework to be done, and here tomorrow." Rael simply nodded

 

He had expected lunch to come just as quick as it had the previous two days, but it felt like it’d been hours already. Rael tried tapping his foot on the ground to distract him, like he’d seen the other student’s do,but all it did was make him more anxious. He tried folding his arms over his chest, breathing slower, hell, he even tried taking notes, but nothing seemed to move the hands of the clock any faster. He looked to the boring clock hanging heavily over the chalkboard and squinted, as if he could physically force them to move. Well, he probably could, but now would probably not be the best time to try.  He almost leapt for joy when the boredom lifting bell  _ finally _ sounded over the speakers. Almost.

Rael had a meal of raman that he, once again, made Shinwoo buy, which, in his opinion, made it even better. He'd told the redhead he didn’t have money on him (It wasn’t necessarily a lie, he’d just conveniently left it at home) and Shinwoo scoffed as he pulled out his card. He handed it to Rael while mumbling about ‘being bled dry’. Rael quickly came to realise that it was the little torments that brought him the most joy. 

 

The bell ending lunch came far too fast for Rael’s liking. He wasn’t ready to sit still in a single, uncomfortable, and boring chair for another 3 hours. The children moaned as they stood from their seats. 

“I’m jealous that none of you have to do gym,” Suyi sighed, and Yuna hummed in agreement next to her. They waved good-bye and headed for class, and Rael followed Rai, Regis and Seira to Frankenstein’s office. 

Frankenstein had insisted on none of the nobles being active in gym. He’d said it would be hard for them to blend in enough to not be noticed, and Rael didn’t feel the need to argue. Especially not after seeing how the others looked when they came back. 

***

Rael was one of the first to sit back down at his desk. Shinwoo tumbled through the door after him panting, wheezing, and complaining about his back. The teacher was the last to enter, and he stood before the class and began his lecture. The clock seemed to tick by much faster this time, and before he knew it, the teacher was done.

“This is your last reminder about your test tomorrow morning. Mr. Park has told me, if you do your work and study your notes, you’ll do just fine.” A cacophonous chorus of moans filled the room at his words, but the noise quickly stopped once the final bell rang, dismissing them from class. It amazed Rael how one small noise could change the atmosphere of the entire room.

***

The walk back to the house would have been much faster and less annoying if he didn't have to listen the the nonstop voices of the children blabbering behind him. How did they even have that much to talk about?

He walked in silence a short distance behind them contemplating his week so far. Rael still wasn’t sure why doing his homework was such a big deal. It’s not like it could possibly teach him anything new. And there was no way he’d fail a test. He stopped at the front door of the house, the weight of his pack shifting as he pulled it from his shoulders.

The kids were already hunched over the table, pencils in hand, and pulling their work from the folders in their bag.

“Come on Rael, it’ll go faster if we all work together.” Yuna waved him over and he glanced back to the pack that was now resting on the floor. He hummed to himself, before sighing and grabbing his work. What was filling out one paper really going to hurt.

***

The test wasn’t near as bad as Rael had thought it would be, but he was definitely glad it was over. To be honest the hardest part was sitting and listening no nothing but worried moans and the constant ticking of the clock. The thought of mentally manipulating Mr. Park into giving him an automatic passing grade so he could leave crossed his mind more than once, but he wasn’t entirely sure Frankenstein wouldn’t kill him if he did. 

Everyone was back home eating ramen around the table, and Rael perked as Suyi called him.

“How was your test?” Her lips were pulled into a smile, and he shrugged as he answered.

“It was no big deal. I’m sure all the answers right.” 

“You must pay more attention in class than I do,” Shinwoo added with a sigh and Rael scoffed.

“I can’t imagine it’d be that hard,” he thought he’d said it to himself, but the snicker from Ik-han told him otherwise.

“Well, I hope you’re ready for another one, because tomorrow is our physics test.” 

Rael paused, and placed his chopsticks down. “You mean there are more?” He questioned. A short silence, followed by laughter was his reply.

“There’s a test in every class.” Suyi giggled, “but don’t worry, We’ll always be here to help if you need it.” The student’s all looked at him, with smiles on their faces, and he couldn’t help but smile too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I just get little fic ideas every once in a while, so I'll post them when I get them done!
> 
> If you have any prompts questions or ideas, message me on my Tumblr: http://colorcodedpeacockquills.tumblr.com/


End file.
